comeback to my live : ff HunHan
by ByunKaNish
Summary: akhirnya Luhan terjebak diantara banyak rencana dari Sehun. hunhan/hurt comfort. monggo review!
1. Chapter 1

**comeback to My Life again, Please!**

_Aku menyukaimu seperti ini_

_Aku menyayangimu seperti ini_

_Tapi, maafkan aku_

_Dengan caraku mencintaimu_

/3 /3 /3

_**Malam yang begitu dingin tidak membuat seorang namja untuk berhenti berlari. Padahal waktu telah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam, yang normalnya orang-orang akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi, berbeda dengan orang itu.**_

"_**ITU DIA. DI SANA! AYO CEPAT BERGERAK!" sebuah teriakan membuat namja itu reflek memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya membelalak. Sekumpulan orang dengan baju serba hitam mulai berlari kearahnya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus berlari lagi, memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak walaupun hasilnya tetap percuma. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Lumpuh.**_

'_**Di saat seperti ini kakiku tidak bisa di ajak kompromi? Oh, sial! Mereka semakin dekat. Ayolah, bergerak sedikit!'**_

_**BRUK! Suara itu begitu menarik perhatian. Namja itu terjatuh. Kakinya sakit untuk bergerak. Dengan terpaksa ia memakai tangan sebagai pengganti kaki. Ia mulai mencoba merangkak. Walaupun itu tetap menunjukan hasil yang sia-sia. "Akh! Appo!" teriak namja cantik itu kesakitan. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit. Kaki namja itu di injak oleh salah satu dari sekawan orang berbaju hitam.**_

"_**Mau kemana manis?" tanya orang berbadan kekar yang menginjak namja cantik itu. sambil tersenyum angkuh, orang itu menambah kekuatannya yang membuat namja cantik itu meringis sakit. Tidak lama kemudian pandangannya mengabur, antara kelelahan dan rasa sakit di seluruh badan dan… hatinya. Sedetik kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri.**_

"HAAH… HAAH… HAAH…" sebuah suara begitu terdengar di seluruh kamar berwarna putih tersebut. Seorang namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan bercucuran keringat. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini ia terus memimpikan masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan untuk meredam stress.

Ada apa dengannya?

Pertaannyaan itu terus mengusik di kepalanya. Berputar-putar bagaikan angin puting beliung.

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?

Pertanda apa?

Bertemu dengan namja yang sudah merusak hidupnya selama satu tahun ini?

TAK MUNGKIN!

Pertengkaran batin itu membuat Luhan bukannya menjadi baik, malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara dari pintu kamarnya terdengar berbunyi nyaring. Dilihat jam wekernya yang sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Pukul 6 pagi. Pantas saja sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Di buka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Oemma!" suara imut itu membuat Luhan menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan malaikat kecil-nya ini. di acak pelan rambut balita yang selama empat tahun ini menjadi semangat hidupnya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Appa', Xi Jira!" protes Luhan ke arah Yoeja kecil Yang bernama Xi Jira itu. Kelihatannya Xi Jira begitu keberatan memanggil Luhan 'Appa'.

"Ani! Luhan oemma tellihat thepelti theolang yoeja dalipada theolang namja." Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan anaknya ini. sudah sangat biasa Jira mengatakannya 'cantik', hingga Jira memanggil dirinya 'Oemma'.

"Ayo Jira mandi dulu, Appa akan membuat makanan kesukaan Jira," ajak Luhan ke arah Jira. Yoeja kecil itu terlihat senang sekali. Ia mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Luhan menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan balita berumur tiga tahun itu. Ia melangkah menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya, dan tentunya untuk Xi Jira.

"Hai Xi Luhan!" sapa Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju sahabatnya itu.

"Hai Bacon! Kau hari ini terlihat sangat senang, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku memang seperti ini Xi Luhan. Apa yang berbeda dariku?" Baekhyun memeriksa pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan X-Bi-ku," ajak Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan orang sepolos Baekhyun. Kedua orang itu melangkah bersama menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Sesampai di ruangannya, Luhan langsung ngibrit menuju mejanya. "X-Bi-ku." Ucapnya dengan nada sok dramatis. X-Bi itu maksudnya adalah komputer yang setiap hari selalu di pakainya. Saking sayangnya, Luhan sampai menamai komputer itu dengan nama X-Bi. Entah kenapa? -_-.

"Xi Luhan, anda di panggil Direktur utama di ruangannya. Segera!" panggilan itu membuat Luhan mendesah kesal. Hei, ia belum menyalakan 'X-Bi'-nya.

Dengan kesal ia melangkah menuju ruangan yang tertulis 'Direktur Utama'. Pertama, ia mengetuk pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. terdengar suara berat menyuruhnya masuk. Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka pintu ruangan yang selalu berhawa dingin itu. dengan sifat hormat, Luhan membungkukan badannya.

"Duduklah Xi Luhan," ajak tuan Kim. Pria paruh baya itu memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Direktur Utama. Luhan menuruti perintah lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia duduk di depan Tuan Kim yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Begini Xi Luhan…," tuan Kim mulai membuka suara. "Aku mengundangmu dengan suatu alasan yang sangat penting." Orang tua itu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memutasikanmu ke Seoul."

"Apa?" jerit Luhan. Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan segera meminta maaf. Sungguh, ia kaget sekali dengan pemberitahuan mendadak ini. ke Seoul adalah mimpi buruknya. Sudah empat tahun ia meninggalkan kota yang membuatnya selalu menderita. Bahkan mendengar namanya saja membuat Luhan mengingatkan masa lalunya yang ingin dilupakan.

"Sebenarnya ini memang mendadak sekali bagimu. Dan kuharap kau harus bersiap-siap hari ini, karena besok kau akan berangkat. Tentang uang untuk pesawat akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan."

"Tunggu, sajangnim! Masa secepat itu saya akan ke Seoul? Ini terlalu mendadak," protes Luhan. Bukannya ia tidak sopan dengan atasan, tapi ia menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Bukan begitu Xi Luhan!" tuan Kim mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sudah protes duluan. "Disana mereka perlu menambah karyawan. Aku memilihmu karena kau sangat profesional dan hebat dalam fotografi. Jadi itu alasanku memilihmu untuk dimutasikan ke Seoul. Bersiap-siaplah, karena kau harus pulang sekarang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya agar besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar. jam tujuh pagi kau akan berangkat," jelas Tuan Kim. Dan yang di lakukan Luhan hanya melongo tidak jelas.

Seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu sedang mengamati berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya. Pandangannya begitu dingin dan terkesan kejam. Tapi di balik semua itu, ia adalah namja tampan yang masih muda.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Masuk," dengan nada yang begitu dingin ia memperintahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Terlihat di sana seorang namja jangkung memasuki ruangan luas itu.

"Ck, kau masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu Oh Sehoon. Tidak bisakah kau bersantai sedikit barang sehari. Kau itu manusia biasa yang juga membutuhkan istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Sehunie." Sehun – namja dingin itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan ceramahan gratis pada pagi hari dari sekretarisnya, Park Chanyeol. Yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah pelarian dari masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dianggap, hanya mendengus kesal. Ia duduk di depan Sehun dengan menatapnya tajam. Sehun yang di tatap seperti itu merasa sangat risih. "Wae hyung?"

"Masih belum mengerti maksudku?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Sudah lama kau tidak bersenang-senang. Bagaimana malam ini kita pergi ke Club malam yang biasa kita datangi?" usul Chanyeol bersemangat.

Sehun menggeleng. "Masih banyak yang inginku kerjakan malam ini. Jika kau ingin pergi saja sendiri, aku sedang tidak mood!" tegas Sehun, dengan segera ia beralih kearah kertas-kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat atasannya begitu acuh tak acuh. Biasanya jika mendapat tawaran seperti itu Sehun akan mengiyakannya dengan mata menyala-nyala*lebay bgt sih loe Hun!*plak!*, ekspresi begitu antusias dirinya. Tapi apa yang di dapat Chanyeol hari ini? Sehun masih saja mengacuhkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ya, sepertinya seorang Park Chanyeol yang dijuluki _happy _virus ini akan menyerah untuk membuat Oh Sehun – namja dingin itu tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

"_Tidak tahukah kau?_

_Bahwa kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku."_

Bandara Incheon terlihat sangat ramai dari hari biasanya. Banyak orang yang sedang keluar masuk Bandara kebanggaan orang Korea Selatan itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan namja Cina bernama Xi Luhan dan anaknya, Xi Jira.

Kedua orang itu baru keluar dari lapangan terbang Pesawat dengan wajah kelelahan. Luhan melirik ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul menunggu manusia-manusia yang baru saja turun dari kegiatan terbang mereka.

"Itu dia!" ucapnya pelan. Ia menarik Jira yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan luasnya bandara Incheon itu. tujuannya adalah bertemu dengan orang yang mengangkat sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan.'

"Hai! Apakah anda orang yang di suruh oleh perusahaan untuk menjemputku?" tanya Luhan ke arah namja berpipi bulat yang tadi mengangkat papan namanya.

"Ah, iya. Kau Xi Luhan-kan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Min Seok. Salam kenal," namja bernama Kim Min Seok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil menjabat tangan Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarkan anda ke apartemen yang akan anda tempati. Mari lewat sini."

Luhan mengikuti Min Seok sambil terus mengeratkan pegangannya kepada Jira dan koper yang berada di tangan kanannya. Rupanya ketiganya menuju parkiran mobil yang berada di situ.

Luhan dan Jira diantar menuju apartemen yang akan mereka ditempati. Min Seok mengantar keduanya hingga di depan pintu. "Ini kamar anda. Dan ini _password-_nya," namja itu memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Luhan. "Saya pergi dulu. Besok anda mulai bekerja. Annyeong!"

Ia menatap kepergian Kim Min Seok dengan pandangan aneh. Pandangannya beralih ke pintu apartemen baru yang akan di tempatinya selama di Seoul. "Ini terlalu mewah," gumamnya pelan. Segera ia menekankan tombol-tombol angka yang berada di sebelah pintu bercat putih itu.

TIIT!

Sebuah bunyi yang menandakan pintu bisa dibuka terdengar. Dengan segera Luhan membuka pintu itu. Ia sempat terkagum dengan interior yang begitu cantik. Luhan melepaskan pegangannya dari koper dan Jira yang sedang asyik dengan rubik kesayangannya – hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan.

"Jira, kemarilah!" panggil Luhan dari kamar yang berada di apartemen mewah itu. dengan langkah malas, Jira mendekati Luhan yang sedang takjub. "Bagus tidak kamarnya?" tanya Luhan meminta pendapat dari Jira. Bocah itu hanya menatap dengan malas kamar yang akan di tempati.

"Mathih baguth mata milik Luhan oema!" jerit yoeja kecil itu. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Jira memang selalu bangga mempunyai orang tua yang cantik seperti Luhan. Ia selalu berandai-andai jika saja ia secantik Luhan.

"Lebih baik kita beres-beres. Kajja!" ajak Luhan. Namja asli China itu segera mengambil koper miliknya dan tas ransel yang di letakan di depan pintu. Bawaannya memang tidak terlalu banyak. Rumahnya yang berada di Goyang sudah di pakai Baekhyun. Perabotan dan funiture yang dirumah tidak di bawanya sekalian. Di pikirnya mungkin ia bisa membeli yang baru lagi di Seoul nanti.

Hanya setengah jam ia mengatur baju-baju miliknya dan Jira. Di lihat arlojinya. Masih ada waktu untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan. Di ajaknya sekalian Jira untuk pergi ke supermarket. Mungkin sekalian jalan-jalan karena sudah lama tidak ke Seoul.

"_Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh._

_Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tambah cantik?"_

Sehun terlihat begitu bosan berada seharian di kantor. Ia keluar dari kantor menuju kedai Bubble tea, tempat langganannya. Sebenarnya ia betul-betul tak berniat untuk keluar kantor, hanya saja rasa bosan sedang menguasainya.

Sesampainya di kedai tersebut, Sehun segera masuk dan duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di sudut kedai itu. tempat yang sedang didudukinya betul-betul strategis. Ia bisa melihat ke segala arah. Namja tampan itu memesan bubble tea rasa_chocolate_ kesukaannya.

KRING!

Bunyi yang berasal dari pintu utama kedai tersebut berbunyi, menandakan sedang ada orang yang membuka pntu tersebut. Bunyi tersebut tidak membuat Sehun penasaran atau apapun. Ia hanya terus menyedot bubble tea miliknya.

Seorang namja cantik bersama gadis kecilnya menuju meja panjang yang biasanya dipakai untuk memesan makanan maupun minuman. (ngertikan maksud saya?).

"Jira, kau mau minum apa?" tanya namja cantik itu. Suara yang begitu familiar menyeruak ke telinga Sehun. Namja itu menoleh ke asal suara. Ia begitu terkejut dengan penampakan yang terbilang sangat indah.

_Xi Luhan! Apakah itu Xi Luhan?_

"Aku ingin bubble tea latha coklat Oemma!" seru anak kecil itu. sehun terus memperhatikan keduanya. Terlihat Luhan sedang memesan ke arah waitters. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia terlihat sangat bingung. Siapa anak kecil yang bernama namja yang membuatnya merasakan rasa cinta tanpa nafsu sama sekali.

Keduanya keluar dari kedai itu dengan memegang cup bubble tea berbeda rasa. Luhan memilih bubble tea rasa taro dan Jira memilih rasa coklat. Melihat orang yang dulu dan hingga sekarang masih dicintainya mulai bergegas mengikuti. Ia meletakan uangnya di meja tersebut.

Sungguh, rasa bosan yang dari tadi melandanya menguap seketika melihat orang yang sangat _special_ untuknya itu ada di Seoul. Setelah empat tahun lamanya tidak terlihat. Lihatlah sekarang. Namja bermarga Oh itu, ia seperti orang gila terus tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Bisa dikatakan senyum itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya dikeluarkan Oh Sehoon yang belakangan ini sangat kaku dan dingin.

"Jira, hati-hati tumpah." Suara Luhan walaupun samar masih bisa terdengar di telinga Sehun. Ia menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Luhan tengah tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut yoeja kecil itu.

_Shit! Dia makin terlihat tambah cantik._

Dari tadi Sehun terus mengamati namja cantik itu dari kejauhan. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau ada anak kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Luhan. Dan sekejap namja asli keturunan China itu masuk kedalam taksi berwarna putih itu dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya melongo dan merutuki dirinya.

Luhan terus berjalan bolak-balik mirip setrika. Malam ini ia betul-betul bingung. Pikirannya betul-betul blank. Namja itu terus menggerutu tidak jelas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Ini tentang Jira. Anak angkatnya itu. Ia bingung, Jira akan dititipkan pada siapa. Dulu saat di Kota Goyang, ia sering menitipi Jira kepada Keluarga Kwon, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang belum mempunyai anak. Tapi kabar gembiranya, nyonya Kwon sudah hamil tua sekarang.

Di Seoul ia tidak punya banyak teman. Bukan karena Luhan orang yang tidak pandai bergaul, hanya saja sekarang sudah putus kontak. Dan mana mungkin ia akan menitipkan kepada mantan suaminya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Mantan suami? Bahkan hingga sekarang belum ada bukti perceraian diantara keduanya. Jadi tidak bisa dikatakan mantan suami, bukan?

"Do Kyung Soo!" satu nama itu digumamkannya. Senyum merekah seketika. Ia segera mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan mencari nama kontak 'Do Kyung Soo'.

'ketemu!' jeritnya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _call _untuk menghubungi doengseng kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo adalah hoobae Luhan di perkuliahan. Keduanya dekat karena orang tua Luhan menitipkan Luhan kepada keluarga Do. Hingga sekarang mereka masih berhubungan.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucap Luhan memberi salam.

"_Eh, hyung! Ada apa menelfon?"_ tanya orang diseberang sana.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Emm, Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"_Oh, minta bantuan apa hyung?"_ tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Ya, hanya masalah sepele. Bisakah kau kemari besok?"

"_Eh, gila kau hyung! Masa kau menyuruhku ke Goyang besok. Maaf ya sepertinya tidak bisa,"_ tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Luhan menepuk dahinya, menyadari kebodohan yang dibuatnya.

"Bu-bukan di Goyang Kyungie, aku berada di Seoul sekarang. Nanti ku kirimkan alamat tempat tinggalku sekarang," jelas Luhan. "Dan tidak usah bertanya perluku apa kepadamu. Pokoknya datang pukul tujuh tepat, awas kalau terlambat!" ancam Luhan. Langsung saja ia mematikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal ia baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Luhan. Dan sungguh ia sangat kesal karena Luhan mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Apa bantuan hyungnya itu yang bisa dikatakan mendadak!

"Jira, makannya pelan-pelan!"

"Ne oemma."

"Yak, Xi Jira! Panggil aku appa!"

Keributan kecil itu begitu mendominasi di ruang makan apartement baru Xi Luhan. Bahkan keduanya tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang dari tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"Luhan hyung! Kau ada di dalam? HEI! APAKAH DI DALAM ADA ORANG? JIKA ADA TOLONG JAWAB AKU!" teriak seseorang di balik pintu itu sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu itu dengan keras, hal itu membuat Luhan tersentak. Ah, dia melupakan orang yang akan di temuinya pagi ini.

Di tengoknya jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu. Apartement itu didesain tidak ada penyekat antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.45. Lima belas menit lebih cepat dari perjajian. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu. Membukakan orang yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Hai, Do Kyung Soo!" salam Luhan setelah membuka pintu sambil nyengir. Terlihat di depannya seorang namja manis bermata bulat sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Seakan lupa dengan sopan santun, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartement milik Luhan sebelum 'pemiliknya' memberi izin. "Yak, Do Kyung Soo! Dasar tidak sopan." Dumel Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sofa berwarna _white soft_ itu. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung pada pokok permasalahannya. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama. Hari ini ia betul-betul sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan. Jadi itu alasannya kemari sebelum pukul tujuh.

"Oemma! Aku ingin…" ucapan gadis kecil itu terputus seketika melihat namja yang sangat asing baginya ada di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. "Nugu?" tanya Jira polos sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang bingung.

"Siapa anak kecil itu hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo kearah Luhan yang sedang menghembuskan nafasnya. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Dia… anakku!" aku Luhan pelan.

"MWO! Wah, daebak. Sehun harus tahu ini," ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat. Luhan langsung melotot mendengar namja manis ini menyebutkan nama Sehun. Dengan satu jitakan mengenai kepala Kyungsoo. "Yak, APPO HYUNG!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Dasar doengseng tidak tahu diri kau! Untuk apa melaporkan Jira ke namja kurang ajar itu. kubunuh kau jika berani mengatakan kalau aku di Seoul kepada Sehun!" Luhan sekarang panas kepalanya.

"oh, jadi namanya Jira," seru Kyungsoo tanpa peduli kemarahan Luhan. Kyungsoo mendekati Jira yang sedang bingung setengah mati melihat dua orang namja dewasa sedang beradu argumentasi. Dengan sedikit mengelus pucuk kepala Jira, Kyungsoo sudah menyukai tatapan polos anak kecil umur tiga tahun ini.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jira mengulang pertanyaan yang masih belum ditanggapi.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. Sifat keibuannya mulai nampak. "Namaku Kyungsoo. Waah… kau terlihat cantik seperti oemmamu, ya!" puji Kyungsoo. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum polos menanggapi pujian Kyungsoo. Ia sangat senang saat dikatakan sama cantiknya dengan Luhan 'oemma'.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo aku namja!" protes Luhan tidak terima.

"Gomawo Kyungie," ucap Jira sambil membungkukan badan kecilnya. Kyungsoo terlihat senang dengan panggilan 'Kyungie'. Terdengar sangat akrab. Luhan menghela nafas leganya.

"Kyung, tolong jaga Jira selama aku bekerja, ya!" pinta Luhan. Tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mungkin menyukai Xi Jira, bahkan melupakan pekerjaan yang sedang menggentayanginya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kyungsoo mengajak Jira menuju parkiran mobilnya. Luhan menengok punggung keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seperti biasa, dia bukanlah orang yang tega'an. Tapi untuk kali ini dia bisa lega karena ia menitipkan Jira kepada Kyungsoo yang mempunyai sifat keibuan.

Dengan kosentrasi penuh, Kyungsoo menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik Xi Jira yang terus mengutak-atik rubiknya. Wajahnya yang masih sangat polos terliat kebingungan karena dari tadi rubiknya tidak selesai-selesai. Tidak seperti Luhan yang hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk menyeselaikan rubik itu.

Drrt… Drrt…

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, menandakan ada yang sedang menghubunginya. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya. Ditekan tombol 'angkat' tanpa mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelfon. "Yeoboseyo."

"DO KYUNGSOO, KAU DIMANA?" suara arogan itu begitu memekakan telinga namja bermata bulat itu. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Bisa-bisa tuli dirinya.

"Eh, tuan muda Kim! I-iya. Saya tidak lupa. Sedang dalam perjalanan. Tolong tunggu saya sebentar lagi," pinta Kyungsoo melas. Oh, dia membenci atasannya yang satu ini. walaupun terbilang masih muda-setahun lebih muda darinya, tapi orang yang baru saja menelfon dirinya itu sangat pemarah. Tidak bisa mentolerir(bener gak tulisannya?) sedikitpun kesalahan.

Ia melirik Jira kembali. Gara-gara yoeja kecil yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu, ia melupakan pekerjaannya. Mungkin ia akan menitipkan Jira kepada orang tuanya. Dengan segera ia melesat ke rumahnya untuk menitip Jira.

"Ne, Imo. Baiklah aku akan berkunjung kesana. Mianhae, karena aku jadi jarang berkunjung." Suara namja tampan itu begitu mendominasi ruang kerjanya. Oh Sehun, namja yang sangat dikenal dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup, dingin, dan pendiam itu berubah karena mendapatkan telepon dari bibinya.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Hei, mau kemana kau Hun?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan melihat atasannya baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku ingin pergi kerumah Do Imo. Tadi ia menyuruhku kesana. Hanya sekedar berkunjung," jawab Sehun. Sebelum ia membalikan badannya, sehun memberi amanat kepada Chanyeol selagi ia pergi. "Tolong urus semua pekerjaanku hari ini. kemungkinan paling lambat aku ke kantor jam makan siang. Sudah dulu, ya hyung!"

"Hey!" panggilan Chanyeol tidak sama sekali digubris oleh Sehun yang terus melangkah menuju parkiran.

_Ada apa dengan anak itu? bahkan ia mengucapkan lebih dari empat kata._

Setelah melihat kelakuan Sehun yang diluar kebiasaan, Chanyeol sok tidak peduli.

Setelah sampai kerumah bibi kesayangannya, Sehun terlihat ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Karena disinilah untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada sosok orang yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya.

Tanpa disadari pintu terbuka sendiri dan menampakan seorang yoeja kecil. Hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Yoeja kecil itu juga terlihat terkejut.

"Jira, kau kemana?" suara yoeja paruh baya menyadarkan kedua anak manusia itu.

"Jila dithini Halmonie," sahut Jira. Suara langkah yang sepertinya tergesa makin lama makin dekat.

"Jira kau ini…" perkataan nyonya Do terhenti karena melihat Sehun di pintu rumahnya. "Oh Sehun, kau sudah datang. Cepat sekali!" antusias nyonya Do melihat kedatangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Jira melihat nyonya Do dan Sehun bergantian. "Halmonie, nugu?" tanya Jira kebingungan. Sehun menatap heran kepada Jira.

Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum. "Dia Oh Sehun. Keponakan halmonie," jelas nyonya Do kepada Jira. Jira hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk imut.

"Nuguya… imo?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Dia anak Xi Luhan."

"Eh!"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Pekerjaan untuk hari pertama sangat melelahkan. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung manis. Pukul 7 malam. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk mengantar Jira pulang kerumah. Rasa rindunya kepada Jira betul-betul tak tertahankan. Sifat anaknya itu yang manis dan terkesan polos membuat Luhan makin menyayangi sosok malaikat kecil penjaga dan penyemangat hidupnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Luhan tidak jadi menekan tombol 'panggil' pada kontak Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan sangat malas menuju pintu. Kemungkinan itu adalah Jira dan Kyungsoo, itu menurut Luhan. Memang kebetulan yang bagus bukan? Tanpa perlu menghabis-habiskan pulsanya, namja itu datang.

Luhan langsung membukakan pintu. "Oemma!" suara khas Jira begitu memekakan ditelinga Luhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, padahal pintu masih di bukanya tidak terlalu lebar. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, dan dilihatnya Jira tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Melainkan dengan orang yang membuatnya muak tentang hidup.

_Oh Sehun!_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**comeback to My Life again, Please!**

_Aku adalah masa lalumu_

_Jangan hindari aku,_

_Karena aku akan tetap berada di pikiran dan hatimu_

Luhan masih menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Jira hanya menatap bingung kepada dua orang dewasa yang sedang terlihat begitu kaku sekarang.

"Umma!" panggil Jira nyaring. Membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Jira yang sedang kebingungan.

"Jira, masuk!" Luhan memerintahkan Jira dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Jira segera masuk, tapi ia berbalik. "Ahjuthi, thelamat tinggal! Telhima kathih telah mengantalkan Jilha jalan-jalan." Jira membungkukan badannya dan berlari masuk kekamarnya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun masih menatap intens kearah Luhan.

"Pulanglah," usir Luhan dingin.

"Lu!"

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan kencang. Sudah Sehun duga. Ia pasti akan di usir. Sehun tersenyum miris sekarang. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan terus memandangi pintu kayu bercat putih itu. Dia sungguh rindu kehadiran Luhan. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang cepat untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Itu pendapat Sehun, karena inilah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sehun berbalik. Ia pergi. Dan diusir dengan cara yang tidak hormat, seharusnya membuat Sehun tersinggung bahkan marah. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya jika yang melakukan adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Di balik pintu, namja yang baru saja 'mengusir' lelaki albino itu, menangis. Ia bersender ke pintu. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya merosot turun. Luhan terus terisak. Wajahnya sekarang memerah. Ya Tuhan!

SREET!

Seseorang mengusap air mata Luhan yang tak berhenti keluar. Tangisannya berhenti. Ia menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang membersihkan air suci itu dengan tisu. Gerakannya begitu lembut, gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil.

"Umma jangan menangith. Umma haluth kuat. Umma theling bilang, Jilha haluth menjadi anak kuat," nasihat Jira yang nyengir lebar, walaupun Jira tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan. Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis cantik itu. Ia jadi ingin menangis. Langsung saja ia memeluk Jira. Ia memeluk Jira begitu erat. Luhan menyayangi anaknya. Walaupun Jira bukan anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri, ia tidak peduli. Ia menyayangi Jira.

Terlalu menyayangi anak kecil berumur tiga tahun yang begitu polos.

Luhan membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan Jira hari ini. Empat hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan selalu merasa tak nyaman jika meninggalkan Jira di kediaman keluarga Do. Apalagi menurut indera keenam miliknya, pasti Sehun sering mendatangi Jira. Yang diperkuat dengan Kyungsoo membawa Jira pulang membawa oleh-oleh berupa mainan.

Dan hal tersebut akan berakhir dengan Luhan membuang mainan di tong sampah dan jerit tangis Jira yang sudah tak diperdulikan Luhan. Luhan betul-betul berubah.

Tapi itu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Luhan sekarang bisa mengontrol emosinya. Agar hal-hal tersebut tidak terjadi lagi, Luhan memutuskan akan menitip Jira ketempat penitipan anak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jira-ah, neomu yeoppo!" puji Luhan sambil memberikan dua jempolnya kepada Jira. Jira jadi salah tingkah dipuji oleh lelaki yang berstatus 'oema'-nya ini.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan kedua orang itu. luhan dengan tergesa segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin disemprot seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal begitu cerewet. Bahkan ia harus geleng-geleng kepala jika sifat cerewet Kyungsoo sedang muncul kepermukaan.

"Hai, hyung!" sapanya, dan langsung masuk. Melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang tiap saat seperti itu, Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Kyungie!" Jira terlihat begitu senang dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, Bogo thipeo," ujar gadis polos itu dan memeluk kaki Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut hitam legam milik Jira.

"Baru kemarin Jira bertemu dengan Kyungie. Tapi kenapa sudah kangen lagi?" tanya Luhan menyendarkan badannya pada dinding sebelah pintu. Jira hanya terkikik geli.

"Kalhena Jilha suka Kyungie," jawab Jira terus terang dan makin mempererat pelukannya. Kedua orang yang sudah begitu dewasa memunculkan ekspresi yang begitu berbeda. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tertawa dan mengangkat badan Jira dan mendekap di dadanya. Terlihat ia begitu gemas dengan perkataan Jira yang begitu polos.

Luhan? Entahlah, jangan tanya. Ia terkejut –tentunya- darimana anak berumur tiga tahun bisa dengan mudah mengatakan kata menyukai. Perkembangan zaman memang begitu cepat untuk dirasakan. Apakah Jira mengalami masa pubertas yang bisa dikatakan masih dini atau prematur (?)?

"Hyung, kapan kita berangkat?" ucapan Kyungsoo mengintrupsi Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah cengo. Dengan segera Luhan merubah raut wajahnya yang nampak seperti semula. "Ya, berangkat sekarang. Lalu kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang?" jawab Luhan tegas. Dengan segera Luhan bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malas.

DRRT! DRRT!

Deringan ponsel Kyungsoo terdengar. Kyungsoo menurunkan Jira yang berada digendongannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku kanan celana _jeans levis_ lusuh kesayangannya.

"Yeoboseyo," salamnya pelan.

"…"

"Ini hari libur sajangnim, kenapa harus sekarang?" terdengar sekali jika Kyungsoo sedang frustasi.

"…"

"Hari ini saya akan menemani teman saya. Bisakah saya selesaikan hari senin saja," mohon Kyungsoo. Ia sedang mengumpati atasan tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu waktu, menyebalkan, suka seenaknya sendiri, ah, apapun itu. kyungsoo tahu jika atasannya ini masih muda setahun dari dirinya. Jadi, masih wajar jika atasannya –yang sangat menyebalkan- memiliki sifat yang begitu. Tapi ini sangat keterlaluan bagi Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak terlihat begitu bebas belakangan ini ditempat kerjanya. Jika yang lain pulang pukul 5 sore, ia akan pulang diatas jam 7 malam. Ini disebabkan atasan 'sialan' itu. Sudah berapa lama ia terus mengumpati Direktur Kim yang begitu bawel?

"Ne" akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa lepas juga dari pekerjaan yang menghantuinya. Ia segera mematikan sambungan telefon. Mengganggu saja! Luhan yang sekarang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo menatap heran pada doengsengnya yang makin lama makin terlihat aneh dan gila, mungkin?

"Kyung…" panggil Luhan pelan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan jadi merinding. "Kyung, jangan menatapku seperti itu," tegur Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya membuang muka malas. "Ayo hyung, sebelum siang." Kyungsoo memimpin duluan. Luhan dan Jira yang melihat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu hanya saling pandang, dan setelah itu mereka berdua mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat.

Sudah hampir dua setengah jam mereka mengubek-ubek (?) kota Seoul. Tapi, keduanya ditambah Jira yang terus-terusan mengutak-atik rubik yang belum selesai, (hingga membuat Luhan gemas sendiri untuk menyelesaikan rubik tersebut) tidak menemukan satupun tempat penitipan sesuai dengan hati Luhan.

Kyungsoo melirik bangunan-bangunan yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Gedung-gedung baru juga mulai bermunculan, menambah sesak ibukota negeri Ginseng ini. Orang-orang lokal, pendatang, ataupun turis terlihat berlalu lalang di trotoar. Alat transportasi pun memadati jalanan Seoul. Mungkin jika dilihat dari atas langit (tidak dilihat dari luar angkasa, pastinya yang terlihat hanya birunya laut, dan putihnya awan yang seperti kapas) mereka layaknya semut.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengenai pemikirannya. Luhan (yang sedang menyetir, karena Kyungsoo sedang malas) hanya melirik kelakuan Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil. Betul dengan dugaannya yang sempat mampir (?) diotak cerdasnya.

Kyungsoo seperti orang gila. Tadinya terlihat sedih, ogah-ogahan, dan tadi Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mengomel dirinya selama lima menit (dan Luhan iseng menghitung omelan Kyungsoo dengan _stopwatch_). Menurutnya itu rekor tercepat omelan Kyungsoo selama ini.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tertawa. Luhan betul-betul merasa aneh dengan tingkah namja mungil ini.

Daripada melihat kelakuan _doengseng_ 'stres'nya, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menengok-nengok sekitar. Siapa tahu ia menemukan tempat penitipan anak. Dan Gotcha! Namja China itu menemukannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan mobil miliknya berbelok memasuki halaman gedung bertingkat tiga. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dari papan nama tersebut, yang tertulis _'Bunny Baby'_. Dari namanya saja Kyungsoo sudah menilai kalau tempat ini sangat aneh untuk penitipan anak.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?" tanya Luhan. Ia agak terkejut saat Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan _kau-yakin-ini-tempat-penitipan-anak-?_

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. Kyungsoo memang polos. "Tentu ini tempat penitipan anak, Kyungie baby." Luhan mulai menjelaskan.

"Tapi namanya…"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan," jelas Luhan. "Dan ini bukan tempat penitipan hewan, lihat saja dari spanduknya yang bergambar bayi besar." Luhan menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo nyengir karena apa yang dipikirkannya tertebak oleh Luhan. Luhan turun sambil mengambil alih Jira dari pangkuan Kyungsoo, dan langsung berlalu keluar. Karena tidak mau ditinggal Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil hasil jerih payahnya ini.

Ketiga manusia itu memasuki gedung yang sangat _colourful_. Mereka disambut oleh seorang yoeja yang berwajah begitu imut (bahkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi yoeja itu), berperawakan pendek, tapi terlihat begitu manis.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" sapa yoeja kecil itu dan membungkukan badannya, dress biru lautnya terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuh mungil milik yoeja itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut membungkukan diri walaupun tidak benar-benar bungkuk. "Perkenalkan saya pemilik penitipan anak ini. nama saya Sunny Lee," yoeja bernama sunny itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kedua namja itu hanya mengangguk.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai mengerti mengapa nama dari tempat penitipan anak ini _'bunny baby'_, itu dikarenakan dari pemiliknya. Keduanya sepakat jika Sunny Lee ini mirip seperti _bunny_. Wajahnya itu lho! Imut Banget!

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jira berpamitan untuk pulang. ketiganya masih menyempatkan diri berkeliling Seoul (sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan). Mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi obat penghilang stres untuk keduanya.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya menatap datar orang didepannya yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas. Bahkan Sehun ingin menendang namja yang berkulit kontras dengannya ini.

"Dia betul-betul berbeda. Tambah cantik Hun. Kukira ia akan mengingatku, nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Apa ingatannya begitu buruk, ya Hun? Padahal kita baru bertemu empat tahun yang lalu… bla~ bla~ bla~"

_Dasar bodoh! Kau kira empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk melupakan seseorang yang sekejap dilihatnya?_

"Aissh! Aku frustasi!" orang itu akhirnya menyerah untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Hampir satu jam waktu Sehun dihabiskan oleh namja berkulit tan ini.

Namja itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namja melotot melihat Sehun yang terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

"YAK!"

"Mworago?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aniyo"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih"

Namja itu mendelik kesal, kemarahannya sampai di ubun-ubun.

"YAK, OH SEHOOON!"

**TBC**

A/N :

Hai… semua!

Saya kembali membawa lanjutan ffnya. Seneng banget waktu baca riviewnya.

Makasihh udah menyempatkan membacanya. Dan endingnya gaje banget, ya di chap 2 ini.

Dan saya sangat menyadari hal itu, soalnya saya gak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkannya. Semua mengalir kayak air gitu aja. Dan saya melupakan bagaimana ending ff ini *curhat

Ok! Selamat membaca! (dan maaf jika kependekan)


	3. Chapter 3

**comeback to My Life again, Please!**

_Andai…_

_aku bisa memanggil namamu_

_Dan aku bisa memegang tanganmu_

.

.

.

.

Sehun hari ini terpaksa mengunjungi Kim Jongin untuk meminta saran kepadanya. Sejak melihat Luhan (setelah empat tahun), bayangan wajah Luhan terus mengganggu Sehun.

Kai tertawa melihat Sehun datang dengan wajah yang tidak begitu bahagia. Lucu sekali (menurut Kai). Sedangkan Kai masih menahan senyumnya (atau ketawanya) meliat penderitaan teman seperjuangannya ini.

"Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Aku tidak akan memarahimu," ucap Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Kai berhenti untuk menahan senyumnya, yang sekarang tergantikan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini masalah Luhan."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan. Ia kan sedang menghilang, setahuku."

"Iya. Tapi ia sudah kembali. Di **Seoul,**" Sehun menekankan kata 'Seoul'. Kai mengangguk, sok mengerti.

"Terus?" tanyanya. Rupanya sekarang Kai sedang mengidap LoLa, _loading lama_.

Sedangkan Sehun mengeram pelan. "Ya, bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya lagi!" terlihat ada persimpangan kerutan di dahi Sehun (yang akan terlihat jika dikomikan).

Kai menyeringai. "Oh, hanya masalah itu! serahkan padaku."

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan malas. "Aku tahu, kau itu playboy cap kaki gajah,"

"Cih, aku sudah tobat."

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik tak percaya. "Bukankah tadi kau masih menyempatkan dirimu untuk melirik karyawati yang memakai pakaian begitu minim dan sangat seksi?"

"Hei, siapa bilang?"

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa kesenangan karena wajah panik Kai. Ya, mungkin ia takut diadukan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, diam sana!"

"Ya, ya aku diam." Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara teratun, selama tiga kali. "Ok, ayo cepat katakan solusimu!"

"Huuft, pemaksa."

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memilih beberapa buku. Setelah dua minggu berada di Seoul, ia belum menambah koleksi bukunya. Jadi ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk sedikit membeli beberapa buku yang disukainya.

Saking asiknya memilih buku, ia menelantarkan Jira (yang berada dibelakang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya). Luhan terlihat melirik Jira yang sedang melipat tangannya di dada, lagaknya seperti perempuan dewasa saja.

"Hei, Jira! Lebih baik kau memilih buku yang kau suka. Appa masih lama," perintah Luhan lalu kembali menatap buku-buku dengan pandangan berbinar. Saking lucu ekspresi yang diberikan Luhan, banyak orang yang berhenti dan terkagum dengan ekspresi itu.

"Huu.. oema jahat." Jira menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal. luhan seakan tidak peduli. Ia terus-terusan memilih buku-buku yang dikegemarinya.

Jira yang merasa sedang tidak dipedulikan menatap sebal 'oemanya'. Ia berjalan-jalan saja sekitar toko buku ini.

"Ssst… Jira-ya!" panggil seseorang dengan berbisik. Jira yang sedang dipanggil menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendapati seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya tengah tersenyum.

"Thehun ahjuthi…" pekiknya. Rindu sekali ia dengan namja yang sangat disayanginya seperti sosok figur ayah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Jira, kemarilah." Pinta Sehun. Jira menurut, ia mendekati Sehun yang bersembunyi diantara rak-rak buku. Sesampainya disana, Sehun berjongkok, untuk memposisikan dirinya dengan Jira.

"Jira-ya, bisa Ahjussi minta tolong?"

Jira mengangguk patuh.

"Anak pintar." Dengan kasih sayang, Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Jira yang hitam. "Tolong berikan ini kepada oemamu, ya!" pinta Sehun. Namja itu memberikan sebuah_ paper bag_ kepada Jira.

"Apa ini ahjuthi?" tanya Jira kebingungan.

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Nanti juga kau tahu. Oh ya, jangan bilang pada oemamu, jika ahjussi yang memberi ini." Sehun melihat jam tangannya. "Ahjussi pergi dulu. Saranghae Jira!" dicium pipi Jira dan melesat pergi.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Jira mencari Luhan yang ternyata sedang berada di kasir. Jira menunggu Luhan dipintu keluar.

Luhan sebenarnya sedang mencari Jira. Tapi ketika melihat siluet anak kecil yang berada diluar, membuat kekhawatiran Luhan segera menghilang. Dengan tersenyum ia membuka pintu keluar. "Hai, Jira! Lama menunggu?"

"Thangat lama oema. Ayo cepat kita pulang." anak kecil itu memimpin duluan. Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jira.

"Jira, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk _paper bag_ yang berada didekapannya. Jira menatap bawaan yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ini untuk oema." Jira menyerahkan barang itu kepada Luhan dan segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju halte terdekat (Luhan belum menyempatkan dirinya membeli mobil untuk sekarang).

luhan masih kebingungan dengan isi dari _paper bag_ ini. "Dari mana ini Jira-ya?"

"Maaf oema, aku tidak boleh membelitahuna," ucap Jira bijak. Luhan menatap aneh balita itu.

"Terserah," luhan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

"Oema! Cepat buka!" Jira dengan tidak sabar menarik tangan Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur (setelah meletakan _paper bag_ itu di meja depan televisi).

"Tunggu Jira, appa haus." Luhan bersikeras menuju ke dapur, tapi Jira memaksanya untuk melihat isi dari barang yang tadi dibawanya.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu, pastinya ia akan kalah dari Jira. "Ok, Jira sayang, mari kita lihat apa isi dari tas itu." luhan pasrah sekarang.

Dengan 'ogah-ogahan' Luhan mengambil kotak yang berada di _paper bag _tadi. Melihat design kotak yang terlihat begitu familiar bagi Luhan membuat rasa penasarannya tumbuh.

Maskot 'manusia kakao' yang berada di kemasan tersebut membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar Luhan membuka tutup kotak itu.

_Chocolate_

Lagi-lagi tangannya bergetar untuk mengambil salah satu coklat yang berbentuk hati yang diatasnya diberi toping potongan strawberry. Ia memakannya. Rasanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

_'aku akan menjadi seperti cokelat! Manis, dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dan coklat adalah salah satu makanan yang dapat menenangkan diri bukan? Aku ingin jadi cokelat'_

Perkataan itu tadi. Sekelabat memori masa lalunya sekali lagi menghampiri. Tidak! Jangan! LUHAN TIDAK MAU!

...

_Hari itu Luhan sedang menunggu seseorang ditaman kota. Dari tadi ia meremas pakaian yang dikenakannya karena gugup. Entahlah! Bukankah tadi ia begitu excited?_

_Saking senangnya, Luhan berangkat dua jam lebih cepat dari janji pertemuan itu (atau bisa kita sebut sebagai kencan)._

_"Hei, Luhan! Apa menunggu lama?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan melamunnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun sudah datang._

_"Nggak kok. Nggak lama," dustanya. Luhan sekarang betul-betul senang._

_"Ayo kita berangkat!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Wajahnya memerah. Ia malu. Aduh! Tingkahnya seperti seorang yoeja saja._

_"Se-se-hun, kita mau kemana?" wajahnya yang manis tengah menyiratkan kebingungan. Dari tadi keduanya hanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan diam saja._

_"Tunggu saja," jawab Sehun cepat. Luhan menundukan wajahnya, menatap sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya._

_"Oh, sudah sampai!" sehun memberitahu Luhan yang terus menunduk. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu menatap sebuah bangunan didepannya._

_'Kedai Cokelat Atok'_

_Luhan sangat aneh dengan nama yang terpajang di atap toko, yang tertulis menggunakan hangul. _

_Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun menariknya hingga masuk kedalam toko yang dominan dengan warna cokelat dan oranye._

_Suasana ditoko itu begitu meriah. banyak kue-kue cokelat penuh warna menghiasi lemari pajangannya. Di atas counter terdapat berbagai menu yang hanya satu bahan utama, yaitu coklat._

_"Hai, atok!" panggil Sehun kearah orang tua yang sudah berumur itu. ia tersenyum melihat Sehun datang kemari._

_"Hai juga Sehunnie." Orang itu membalas perkataan Sehun. Logatnya saat berbicara terlihat lumayan aneh bagi Luhan._

_"Seperti biasa, tok." Pesan Sehun yang terlihat menjadi langganan tetap di langganan coklat ini. sang kakek yang dari tadi dipanggil 'atok' itu memberi tanda ok dan menuju kebelakang._

_"Sehun, itu siapa?" tanya Luhan yang dari tadi diam. Sehun hanya menampakan deretan gigi putihnya._

_"Itu pemilik toko ini. orang Malaysia," jelas Sehun._

_"Malaysia? Tapi wajahnya seperti orang Korea kebanyakan!"_

_"Kakek itu perawakan Malaysia-korea. Ia besar di Malaysia, lalu mencari pekerjaan di Korea." Sehun sepertinya begitu mengenal pemilik kedai cokelat ini, bahkan asal-usulnya saja Sehun sangat tahu._

_"Ini Sehunnie!" kakek itu membawa sebuah kotak yang bergambar maskot 'manusia Kakao'._

_"Oh, iya! Kau bersama siapa? Biasanya juga dengan Kyungsoo," tanya Kakek itu yang terus menatap Luhan._

_"Kyungsoo hyung tengah sibuk dengan kuliahnya." Sehun melirik Luhan. "Kalau dia calon namjachinguku"_

_"Eh!" luhan jelas kaget. Apa sih maksudnya?_

_"Khamsahamnida, Tok!" Sehun membungkukan badannya dan pergi bersama Luhan._

_Setelah jauh dari kedai tersebut, Luhan meninju lengan Sehun. Sehun jelas mengadu kesakitan (walau itu hanya bohongan)._

_"Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sehun memasang wajah polos miliknya._

_"Apa maksudmu mengatakan yang tadi?"_

_"Yang mana?" serang Sehun._

_"I-i-itu…" Luhan malu mengatakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya tadi._

_"Sudahlah, kita cari tempat duduk saja," Sehun dan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk._

_"Itu, disana!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah bangku yang kosong. Keduanya duduk disana. Sehun membuka kotak itu. terlihat didalam kotak tersebut, berisi aneka coklat berbagai bentuk._

_Rupanya ada white chocolate juga di dalam kotak itu. "Ini namanya 'Magic Chocolate'. Semua cokelat yang dibuat Atok ada disini. Tapi versi yang lebih kecil."_

_"Magic Chocolate?"_

_"Iya, magic chocolate!" Sehun tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Kata Atok, magic chocolate ini bisa membuat keajaiban dengan 33 cokelat yang berada di dalam kotak ini. semua melambangkan perasaan yang selalu kita rasakan yang digambarkan melalui cokelat."_

_Sehun mengambil salah satu cokelat dengan dua buah titik putih, dan satu lengkungan yang menghadap ke atas. Membentuk seseorang yang sedang tersenyum. "Kau tahukan apa arti cokelat ini?"_

_"Tentu aku tahu, cokelat itu menggambarkan perasaan yang sedang senang." Luhan dengan sangat percaya diri menjawab. Sehun hanya mengangguk._

_"Lalu mana perasaan yang sedang menggambarkan perasaan Luhan hari ini?" Sehun bertanya dan menyodorkan kotak itu._

_Luhan terlihat sedang berpikir. Pandangan matanya menemukan sebuah ekspresi yang begitu cocok dengannya hari ini. "Ige!"_

_"Yang ini?" Sehun menanyai sekali lagi, terlihat begitu ragu. Luhan mengangguk._

_Pasalnya, Luhan memilih ekspresi sedih. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sedih. Sehun akan ke Inggris. Aku membenci hal itu." Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak suka perpisahan. Sungguh!"_

_Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Luhan, walaupun tindakannya itu sangat tidak sopan. Mengingat Luhan lebih tua darinya._

_"Kau jangan khawatir." Sehun mengambil sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati dengan toping strawberry dan menyuapkannya ke Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati._

_"Aku akan menjadi seperti cokelat! Manis, dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dan coklat adalah salah satu makanan yang dapat menenangkan diri bukan? Aku ingin jadi cokelat…" Luhan menahan nafas. "Hanya untuk Luhan saja."_

_Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan terperangah. "Jadi…"_

_"Jadiii…" Sehun menekankan perkataannya. "Jika Luhan kangen, makan cokelat baru bayangin jika aku ada disebelahmu."_

_Sehun memegang telapak tangan Luhan dan diletakan didada miliknya. Terdengar detakan jantung yang begitu kencang. Iramanya tidak beraturan, tapi begitu menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Seirama dengan miliknya._

_Wajah Luhan memerah saat keduanya beradu pandang. Detakan jantung milik Luhan makin terdengar kencang. Posisi itu tetap dipertahankan keduanya, dengan sengaja._

_Tanpa disadari keduanya, wajah mereka mendekat. Makin dekat, sangat dekat, hingga tidak memungkinkan jarak yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Dan pada saat detik berikutnya, bersatulah kedua bibir tipis itu dengan kehangatan._

_Ciuman pertama keduanya telah tercuri. Tercuri pada orang yang tepat. Berlangsung begitu lama, tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan yang sedari tadi terus merekat. Seakan-akan ada lem super yang dilapiskan ketelapak kanan keduanya._

_Keduanya merasa melayang. Mungkin bagi keduanya senja kali ini adalah senja terindah yang mereka lalui. Dengan bersama tentunya._

_Saking indahnya, bahkan kedua insan itu melupakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman perpisahan._

_'ciuman pertama untuk perpisahan'_

_._

_._

_._

"AAAARRRRRGHT!"

Jira merasa jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. Luhan berteriak begitu keras dengan pandangan yang begitu _shock_. Dipegangnya jantungnya, (berjaga-jaga jika jantungnya betul-betul keluar).

"OEMAAAAA!" sekarang Jira yang ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"ADA APA JIRA?!"

"OEMA JANGAN BELTELHIAK! TELINGA JILHA THAKIT!"

"JIRA JUGA JANGAN BERTERIAK! APPA SEDANG STRES!"

"Haah… Haah…"

"Haah… Haah…"

Keduanya tengah menstrelirkan nafas karena sedari tadi berlomba berteriak.

"Haah… Jilha capek. Haah… Jilha mau tidulh. Haah… thelamat, haah… malam oema!" Jira segera melesat pergi kekamarnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan mencomot beberapa cokelat. "Jilha minta, ya oema!"

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Luhan!" sebuah suara yang sangat ceria dan cempreng hampir merusak telinga Luhan (walau terkesan lebay dengan pernyataan Luhan barusan).

"Noona, jangan berteriak." Protesnya. Yoeja itu hanya nyengir.

"Ayolah, rileks sedikit!"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tidak bisa ditunda, ya? Padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Yuri noona! Bisa diam sedikit saja, kumohon!" sekarang Luhan mulai memohon. Ia sedang dikejar _deadline._

Yuri menyeringai melihat Luhan kesal. Ia paling suka melihat wajah manis itu marah-marah.

"Hahaha… kau marah?"

Luhan diam.

"Hei, jangan marah dong!" rayu Yuri.

Masih hening.

Kriik… krik…

"Huuft!" Yuri mulai menyerah. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Luhan mulai tertarik. Menurutnya ini serius. Selama satu bulan bekerja disini, Yuri (selaku sekretaris Direktur) selalu doyan bercanda.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku mulai menyukaimu!"

"Jangan membual Noona. Aku tidak mau diamuk Choi sajangnim tauk!"

"Ha… Ha… Ha… maaf, maaf. Aku khilaf." Yuri memegang perutnya, menahan ketawanya yang akan meledak.

"Fokuslah sedikit," pinta Luhan.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Yuri mengambil minuman di botol air mineralnya (yang dicuri dimeja Choi Siwon). "Kita ada proyek besar Luhan."

Luhan terlihat begitu senang. Apa ini gilirannya? "Jinjja? Wah, aku tidak sabar."

"Ya, harusnya kau tidak sabar. Karena kita akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Keren bukan?" Yuri bertepuk tangan sendiri.

"Ya, harusnya aku memang bangga." Luhan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Luhan!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Yuri mulai mengira-ngira kelakuan Luhan yang mendadak aneh.

Tadi pagi, Luhan sudah _stand by_ di depan mobilnya. Memakai kemeja yang terlihat di setrika begitu licin. Di tas kecilnya terdapat camera '_canon eos 650d'_. kamera baru yang sangat disayanginya (setelah X-bi'nya').

Setelah sampai, wajahnya sudah pucat duluan.

_Apakah sebegitu gugupnya?_

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan menolak untuk masuk. Ia bilang, lebih baik dirinya menunggu di mobil untuk berjaga-jaga. Alasan yang begitu aneh bukan?

"Tidak ada alasan Luhan! Palli!" perintah Yuri. Luhan masih menggeleng. Yuri terpaksa menarik Luhan. Walau Yuri yoeja dan Luhan namja, yuri begitu kuat hingga membuat keduanya sudah sampai ke lobi.

Yuri mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Mungkin menestralisasikan rasa salah tingkahnya gara-gara insiden tadi. Yuri mulai melangkah, tapi ia merasa dibelakangnya tidak ada Luhan. Didapatinya Luhan masih berdiri seperti patung di pintu.

"Luhan, ayo masuk. Kau menghalangi orang mau lewat itu."

Mendengar pemberitahuan Yuri, Luhan refleks melangkah ke samping dan membungkuk hormat meminta maaf. Yuri hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Dengan wajah menunduk, namja manis itu mendekati Yuri. Keduanya menuju resepsionis cantik yang sedang duduk-duduk santai.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan CEO kalian," Yuri membuka suara dan terkesan begitu wibawa sekali (bahkan Luhan hanya melongo dibuatnya).

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya resepsionis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tentu. Kami dari 'ELF corporation' sudah membuat janji," ujar Yuri dengan pedenya.

"Tapi sayang sekali agassi, beliau belum datang," jawab sang resepsionis.

Yuri mendesah kesal. berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berseri dibelakang Yuri. "Terima kasih," ucap Yuri. Keduanya berbalik untuk pulang.

Luhan terus saja menghibur Yuri (walaupun ia tidak merasa sama sekali simpati). "Mungkin kita masih ada waktu bertemu dengannya," hibur Luhan.

_Tapi jangan sampai deh!_

Yuri yang mendadak lemas, tiba-tiba tegap kembali (Luhan hampir saja jatuh melihat mendadaknya sikap Yuri). "Aku ada ide." Yoeja itu berbinar-binar. Dan ia sekali lagi melesat ke meja resepsionis.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya melihatnya saja tanpa berniat menyusul. 'semoga Yuri noona tidak lama' doanya dalam hati.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat dilihatnya, sang resepsionis sedang menunjuk kearahnya (atau kebelakangnya). Yuri juga mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuk. Luhan yang juga penasaran ikut-ikutan menoleh kebelakang.

Dan tiba-tiba udara disekitarnya begitu panas hingga membuatnya berkeringat. Wajahnya pucat kembali. Debaran dijantungnya begitu keras hingga membuat badan Luhan bergetar. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?

_Kenapa kau ada?_

**TBC**

A/N :

Bawa chap. 3. Alhamdullilah selese. Dan rupanya gak sesuai perkiraan. Jadi keasyikan sendiri waktu ngetiknya (cerita kayak gini tipe aku bgt!)

Dan soal 'Toko Atok'nya aku terinspirasi ama kartun BOBOIBOY.

Aku juga mau minta maaf untuk TYPO.a!

Nah, untuk chap. Ini aku udah ngasih _flashback_-nya (walaupun Cuma dikit).

Rencana sebelum.a mau bikin 1 chapter untuk _flashback _tok. Tapi kayaknya gak terlalu cocok. Mending kayak ini aja.

Kemungkinan dua chapter akan ada _flashback_.

Ok! Ayo reviewnya! Bagi SIDERS, tolong tobat, ya kalau bingung mo nulis apa tulis aja kata-kata singkat (biarpun hanya 1 kata) gak masalah. Yang penting kalian bisa menghargai karya seseorang.

Ini sebenarnya dari pengalaman pribadi sih (dulu SIDERS), waktu jadi author jadi tau bagaimana rasanya. Aku juga mulai mencoba agar updatenya cepet (pengalaman)

Untuk yang FOLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW makasih!


	4. Chapter 4

Comeback to My Life again

_Kamu disana…_

_Kamu menatapku dengan pandanganmu yang sangat cantik_

_Kapan kamu menatapku lagi dengan pandanganmu yang bisa membuatku…_

_'merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia'_

.

Luhan menegang.

Satu menit lagi orang itu akan sampai. Tepat dihadapannya. Aduh! Luhan ingin kabur.

Tapi kemana?

Ia juga bingung. Kakinya juga tidak bisa bergerak. Menolak perintah yang dikirimkan otaknya. God, apakah ia harus jadi patung disitu? Menunggu seseorang disana menangkap dan menculik dirinya (pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh).

"Luhan…" yuri menepuk bahu Luhan hingga membuat Luhan melompat kaget. Yuri merasa khawatir dengan Luhan yang sudah dianggap namdeonsengnya sendiri. "Kau kenapa?"

Luhan jadi salah tingkah. "Nggak apa-apa!" kilahnya. Sedangkan Yuri masih menatapnya dengan gemas. Kenapa kau Luhan?

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sosok yang dihindari Luhan sudah dekat. Bahkan tepat didepan keduanya.

Iya, sosok itu Oh Sehun. Pemilik perusahaan yang akan diajak bekerja sama oleh Yuri dan Luhan.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin jujur.

Awalnya juga ia kaget melihat siluet tubuh Luhan yang terlihat didalam lobby perusahaannya. Ia bahkan sempat mengecek jika matanya masih sehat. Tingkahnya juga menjadi gugup, dan terlihat begitu panik. Tapi pada dasarnya Sehun punya kemampuan berwajah dua, jadi dengan mudahnya ia menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya.

"Ekhm~" deheman milik Sehun membuat Yuri dan Luhan yang tadi saling bertatap memindahkan perhatian keduanya kearah Sehun.

Berbeda orang, berbeda pula perasaan dan ekspresi yang ditampakan.

Yuri pasti menampakan wajah yang ceria dan bersahabat. Dengan segera ia menjabat tangan putih milik Sehun (dan pada akhirnya Yuri hanya bisa menatap iri tangan besar Sehun yang putih, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya).

Luhan… jangan tanya!

Ia sekarang sudah setengah mati ketakutan. Jantungnya juga dari tadi tidak bisa dinormalisasikan. Wajahnya juga sudah pucat. Dan seluruh badannya bergetar. Luhan kau tidak baik-baik saja!

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kwon Yuri imnida. Saya perwakilan dari ELF magazine. Anda mengingat perjanjian kita kemarin? Saya juga membawa fotografer handal kami," tanya Yuri sekalian mengenalkan dirinya. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi omongan Yuri.

Melihat Luhan tidak bergerak sekedar untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, akhirnya Yuri menyikut lengan itu. dan sukses membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan. Melihat tatapan Yuri, Luhan bisa membaca : jika Yuri memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dengan sedikit melengos ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Xi… Xi… Luhan," dengan susah payah Luhan memperkenalkan namanya, menjaga keformalitasnya. Dalam hati Sehun ingin mengerang marah.

_Aku tahu! Aku tahu bodoh!_

"Mari kuantar keruanganku," ajaknya yang mulai risih dilihat para pegawai. Ketiganya berjalan menuju ruangan milik Sehun menggunakan fasilitas lift itu. luhan hanya berdiri dibelakang keduanya (Yuri dan Sehun). Mungkin terlalu risih berada disamping Sehun dan ia juga malas berdiri disamping Yuri (enak dong Yuri! Ia diapit cowo-cowo ganteng).

Jadi Luhan lebih memilih berjalan dibelakang keduanya. Lebih aman. Walaupun merasa ada yang aneh didadanya. Semacam perasaan cemburu mungkin. Tapi namanya orang gengsi dan keras kepala, mana mau Luhan mengakui hal itu walau dalam hati.

Bilang saja jika masih ada perasaan padanya! -_-

.

.

Semua urusan rumit telah selesai. Luhan akhirnya bisa enyah dari sana. Ia ingin berteriak senang setelah mati kebosanan (duduk dan berdiam diri adalah kegiatan Luhan selama diruangan Sehun).

Selama mereka berada diruangan Sehun, Luhan tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menanggapi dengan kata "Ya", "Tentu", dan kata-kata yang sangat singkat.

Keduanya berpamitan untuk pulang (sebenarnya Yuri saja dan Luhan hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun). Sehun mengantarkan keduanya sampai didepan ruangan miliknya. Luhan dan Sehun juga masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertatapan walau itu tidak sengaja.

Tidak lama. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik saja. Karena Luhan segera menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin terperangkap dimata itu. mata yang membuatnya lupa akan daratan. Melupakan jika didunia ini masih ada hal yang lebih indah daripada tatapan itu.

Ayolah! Luhan benci mengakui ini. mengakui jika tatapan khas Sehun adalah salah satu yang paling ia sukai didunia ini.

Yuri dan Luhan berjalan menuju lift yang berada diujung lantai itu. Sehun terus memperhatikan punggung keduanya hingga menghilang dipandangannya. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit tersenyum untuk menambah rasa senang dihatinya.

Mimpi apa semalam Sehun?

Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan diberikan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia heran, kok bisa-bisanya ia bertatapan dengan Luhan. Memandang mata rusa itu. masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Bahkan Sehun masih merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan kali ini lebih lebar.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Dan matahari akan menghilang dalam hitungan beberapa puluh menit lagi. Luhan suka suasana seperti ini. Berjalan disore hari, menikmati pemandangan yang indah di kota Seoul. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. walaupun, yah… Luhan merasa tetap membenci keputusan atasannya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan, ia mana sudi kemari.

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat penitipan Jira. Ia ingin menjemputnya sendiri sebelum Kyungsoo. Bersyukur karena hari ini bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Tentu Luhan dan pegawai lainnya bersorak kegirangan. Mereka biasa pulang diatas pukul 18.00. tentu hal yang langka bukan?

Luhan memasuki gedung itu. aroma khas bayi beredar disekitar hidungnya. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan jika bau itu menggelitik hidungnya. Ah, mencium bau ini membuatnya tambah rindu dengan Jira.

Luhan melangkah dengan bersenandung kecil. ditiap lantai, mempunyai ruangan-ruangan tersendiri. Ada ruangan yang digolongkan sesuai umur. Dan ada pula ruangan yang digunakan hanya untuk arena bermain dan makan bersama. Dan sekarang Luhan akan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan "3rd Rose".

Sebelum menuju ruangan yang berada dilantai 2 itu, Luhan sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya, Sunny Lee. Ia sempat menyapanya, tapi tiba-tiba Sunny memanggil Luhan. Panggilan itu membuat Luhan berhenti. Ada apa?

"Kenapa anda kemari?" tanya Sunny. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Luhan menahan tawanya. "Tentu menjemput Jira. Memangnya aku kemari untuk apa? Mengasuh anak?" tanyanya balik. Aneh benar Sunny ini.

"Bukan begitu. Tadi siang Jira sudah dijemput," jelas Sunny. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Eh, siapa? Kyungsoo? Kok dia tidak bilang kalau menjemput Jira. Wah, ada rasa kecewa dihatinya. "Terima kasih Sunny-ssi." Ucapnya dan berbalik pergi.

Pada akhirnya Luhan pulang sendirian lagi. Padahal ada banyak rencana yang akan dihabisnya bersama Jira malam ini. seperti berbelanja baju baru untuk Jira. Atau bermain game bersama. Dan Luhan terpaksa menelan rencananya itu bulat-bulat.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.20. sudah lumayan gelap. Dan Luhan baru pulang. Ia membuka pintu apartementnya. "Appa pulang!" teriaknya, tapi ia tidak merasa ada yang menyahuti atau datang padanya dan mengatakan betapa rindunya ia kepada sang 'ayah' dengan suara cadelnya.

_Jira dimana?_

Luhan bertanya dalam hati. Mungkin saja ia masih dirumah Kyungsoo. Luhan berharap sekali.

.

Pukul 19.30

Kesabaran Luhan habis. Ia ingin menangis dan marah-marah sendiri. Dengan terburu-buru Luhan mengambil handponenya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit kuku-kukunya. Gugup sekali dirinya!

"Kyungsoo, kau membawa Jira?"

_"…"_

"Tadi aku mampir ketempat penitipan Jira, Sunny bilang Jira sudah ada yang menjemputnya. Kukira itu dirimu."

_"…"_

Luhan terdiam. Tak mungkin! Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang mengatakan dia akan mencarinya. Dan sambungan telefon itu sudah putus duluan. Luhan bergerak gelisah. Tidak mungkin ia hanya diam saja menunggu Jira dibawa pulang Kyungsoo. Dia orangtua Jira. Harusnya ia bertanggung jawab kepada anaknya.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Luhan keluar dari pintu apartementnya. Ia mengunci pintu itu. dan dengan sedikit berlari Luhan menelusuri lorong itu.

DEG!

Ia berhenti. Dadanya sakit sekali. dan jantung miliknya berdetak sangat kencang. Luhan menatap orang itu dengan lekat.

.

"Lu-luhan," orang itu memanggilnya. Luhan mundur satu langkah dan orang itu maju satu langkah. Luhan ingin berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi itu semua hanya keinginan semu. Nyatanya ia sekarang tengah membeku.

"Luhan…"

"PERGILAH!" bentaknya. Wajah Luhan memerah. Sedangkan orang itu terkejut dengan bentakan itu. mungkin karena dipengaruhi amarah, orang itu segera berlari mendekat dan mencengkram kuat tangan milik Luhan.

Luhan terkejut dengan gerakan cepat yang didapatnya. "Le-lepaskan…" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" tegas orang itu, ia menatap tajam Luhan. Pandangan yang sempat bertemu membuat Luhan mengalihkan kepalanya. Ia belum siap untuk bertatapan dengan mata itu.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku sudah tahu," gumamnya. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan 'memuakan' yang tengah dilakukannya bersama orang itu.

Orang itu terpaku mendengar ucapan dari Luhan. "Itu bukan…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! YANG AKU TAHU ITU SEMUA SALAHMU OH SEHUN!" teriaknya. Nafas milik Luhan memburu. Ia terengah-engah untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Orang itu –Sehun- masih terpaku. Oh, ini kesalahpahaman yang sangat rumit. Melihat tatapan Luhan yang sayu tapi didalam sana terlihat sangat menyedihkan membuat pegangan ditangan Sehun melonggar. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk melepas pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan Sehun.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat sosok itu berbalik dan berlari menuju apartementnya. belum sempat ia bersuara untuk memanggil Luhan, ia sudah menghilang begitu saja. ingin sekali Sehun mengejar lelaki cantik itu, tapi mengingat betapa bencinya Luhan pada dirinya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun membalikan badannya dan pergi dari gedung apartemen itu.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu itu membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia bangkit dari sofa itu dan membuka pintu apartement miliknya. Disana Luhan bisa melihat sosok yang lebih pendek darinya dan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah cengengesan.

"Anyeong oema. Jilha pulang!" sambut Jira penuh dengan semangat. Luhan menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kepala Jira yang berada digendongan Kyungsoo. Mengelus lembut kepala Jira dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan menoleh. "Maaf." Satu kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia tahu doengsaeng kesayangannya ini tengah menyesal karena kejadian tadi. Luhan sekali lagi tersenyum untuk menetralkan rasa bersalah Kyungsoo padanya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Makasih sudah mengantarkan Jira." Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum maklum. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo pamit pulang setelah memberikan Jira kepada Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Luhan menidurkan Jira ketempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus rambut Jira dan mencium dahinya. "Selamat tidur _Princess_," ucapnya. Ia beranjak pergi, tapi Jira menahan tangan Luhan. Luhan menatap Jira heran.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan gemas. Jira mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oema tidul dengan Jilha tadja," pinta gadis kecil imut itu. Luhan tidak ingin menolak. Ia juga rindu dengan anak kecil ini.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memposisikan dirinya disamping Jira. Memiringkan badannya untuk melihat wajah manis itu. Coba saja jika Luhan normal dan pedopili, mungkin Luhan akan menyukai Jira.

Jira ikut-ikutan memposisikan dirinya miring yang berkebalikan dari Luhan. Tangan mungil itu meraih pinggang Luhan dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Luhan. Ia sedang memeluk Luhan. "Selamat malam oema," ucapnya tidak terlalu jelas.

Luhan tentu membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia terus-terusan mengelus rambut hitam yang sangat halus itu terus-terusan. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia ini karena dititipkan oleh Tuhan seorang malaikat kecil yang bawel dan imut dalam satu waktu.

Ia yakin orang tua Jira diatas sana tengah tersenyum, karena malaikat mereka tengah ia jaga didekapannya ini.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah Jira…" bisiknya ditelinga Jira. "Appa selalu menyayangimu."

.

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan terlihat begitu kikuk didepan rumah yang berdesain minimalis ini. Ia bingung, apakah akan menekan bel disamping pagar kecil itu atau pergi saja dan mengabarkan pada Kyungsoo jika bukan dengan cara ini ia menyelesaikan masalahnya._

_Sebelum sempat Luhan berbalik, orang yang punya rumah keluar begitu saja. tentu Luhan membeku. orang itu menatap Luhan lama dan tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya mengambil handphone miliknya. Terlihat sedang membandingkan Luhan dengan apa yang dilihatnya dihandphone itu._

_Orang itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan yang kikuk sendiri. "Kau yang namanya Xi Luhan? Temannya Kyungsoo kan?" orang itu bertanya dan mengulurkan tangannya saat Luhan mengangguk. "Namaku Shim Sooyoung. Kata Kyungsoo kita seumuran, jadi jangan terlalu formal denganku, ne!" ucapnya._

_Dengan gugup Luhan membalas uluran tangan Sooyoung. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Sooyoung-ssi."_

_Soyoung menarik Luhan memasuki istana kecil miliknya. Mengantarkan Luhan kekamar yang akan ditempatinya selama di Goyang. Luhan betul-betul tersanjung dengan keramahan Sooyoung. Luhan merasa ia akan betah disini._

_Tak sengaja Luhan melirik Perut gadis cantik itu. Ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya. Perut itu sedikit membuncit. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Kyungsoo, jika orang yang menampungnya ini sudah berkeluarga dan akan segera mempunyai anak. _

_Tapi dari tadi Luhan tidak menemukan sang suami. Karena penasaran, Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya. "Mmh… Sooyoung-ssi, dimana suamimu?" tanyanya pelan. Sooyoung yang membantu Luhan merapikan pakaiannya menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum. "Dia belum pulang. lusa ia akan pulang dari Seoul. Saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti kau akan segera menyukainya."_

_Luhan mengangguk paham. Dan sekali lagi mereka kembali ke kesibukan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena percakapan yang singkat itu._

_._

_._

_Luhan baru saja mandi. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam (dan berjanji besok akan ia rubah menjadi soft pink kesukaannya). Setelah berdandan, Luhan segera keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar panggilan Sooyoung untuk makan malam._

_Dimeja makan, keduanya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan sedikit guyonan. Luhan tidak menyangka, selain ramah Sooyoung juga penuh dengan candaan. Padahal ia kira suasana akan menjadi awkward._

_Setelah makan, Luhan yang mengambil alih cuci piring karena ia kasihan melihat Sooyoung yang juga sering kecapekan karena sedang mengandung. Jadi Sooyoung sekarang sedang diruang tengah. Didepan televisi. Bersantai. Walau ada rasa tidak enak karena membuat Luhan yang mencuci piring-piring kotor._

_"Luhan-ssi, kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Sooyoung saat melihat Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah Sooyoung yang masih setia menonton drama yang sedang ditampilkan ditelevisi itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu. Kyungsoo yang akan mengurusnya. Ia bilang sebuah perusahaan majalah cabang kota Goyang. Alamatnya sudah dikirimkannya."_

_Sooyoung terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah seperti sedang menemukan sesuatu, "Oh, ELF magazine! Itu perusahaan saudaraku. Beruntung Changmin oppa bekerja disana juga. Jadi kau bisa bareng sekalian."_

_Luhan bingung dengan nama orang yang disebutkan Sooyoung. Siapa itu Changmin?_

_Mendengar tidak ada respon dari Luhan Sooyoung memutar kepalanya dan menangkap wajah kebingungan Luhan. Sooyoung yang menyadari kekeliruannya menepuk dahinya. "Changmin oppa itu suamiku. Maaf belum memberitahukanmu Luhan-ssi."_

_Luhan mengangguk. Oh, rupanya Changmin yang disebutkan Sooyoung itu suaminya. Ia jadi ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang suaminya Sooyoung ini._

_._

_._

_Luhan terlihat gugup ditempat barunya. Ia memang sangat gugup. Walaupun hal ini sudah biasa baginya, tapi tetap saja susah. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang mudah beradaptasi begitu saja. harus sedikit ada penyesuaian._

_"Anyeong… kau karyawan baru itu ya?" sebuah suara cempreng menegurnya membuat Luhan spontan menoleh. Ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang mungkin tingginya sama dengan dirinya, berwajah manis layaknya perempuan, dan mempunyai cengengesan yang hampir membentuk bangun datar bernama persegi panjang._

_Luhan mengangguk. Entah kenapa selama dua hari dikota ini Luhan jadi irit bicara. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Terserah kau mau memanggilku siapa." _

_Luhan sepertinya akan menyukai orang bernama Baekhyun ini. "Namaku Xi Luhan. Salam kenal."_

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Hy para readers setia penanti ff gak jelas ini! *sapa-sapa sok kenal

Aku hanya pengen minta maaf karena telat publish chap. 4. Jeongmal mianhae chingu!

Sedih sih karena ada sempat terlambat mempublish lanjutannya. Aku lagi belajar ikut olimpiade *duh sombong bener.

Setelah ntu aku langsung dihadapi MID semester. Masya Allah! Banyak banget yang memang kukerjakan dibulan ini. kemungkinan juga (jika nggak sampe 3 besar olimpiade) aku bakalan ikut cipta cerpen.

Bukan bermaksud sombong karena ngumbar-ngumbarin hal ini. soalnya aku pengen para readers tahu jika aku juga punya kehidupan yang super sibuk sebagai anak sekolahan.

Tapi aku nggak pengen hiatus. Mungkin jika sempet aku curi-curi waktu untuk nulis. Karena aku juga seorang readers jadi ngerasain gimana perasaan kalian saat ff yang kalian tunggu telat update.

Sorry TBC nya harus muncul dengan tidak elitnya. Jika ingin protes silakan PM aku. Insya Allah kusempetin membalasnya.

ini udah kusodorin flashbacknya. banyak nih yang kepo kan. aku paling suka bikin kalian penasaran ^_^.

nggak ada yang proteskan aku masukin member SNSD lagi? aku ngambilnya yang memang ultimate biasedku di SNSD. jadi jangan bashing mereka.

cuma sekedar info,

ff ini gak ada genre M-Preg. Luhan namja tulen disini. aku juga berharap karakter yang kubuat untuk Luhan gak keliatan kayak 'perempuan'. takutnya karena aku perempuan, sifatnya Luhan jadi kayak perempuan juga. pengen sih ngegambarin uke-uke terlihat lebih manly gitu, tapi kayaknya gak bakal jadi.

duh,,, panjang banget ya! *nengok keatas

thanks to :

**sehunns|novey|cupcupcuphie12|DiraLeeXiOh|ayuluhannie|luhandeer|tania3424|aniaani47|pinkz|RZHH 261220|ohsrh|leedongsun3|asroyasrii|fuawaliyaah|wonkyuhae|Guest|flower you|linkz|VirXiaoLu|mitahunhan|guess who|irnaaa90|zoldyk|hunhanie|Stanny  
**

makasih untuk kalian semua. kalian yang terbaik!


End file.
